


Regrets, I've Had A Few

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [12]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt 'any, any, regrets about a past relationship' by anonymous.
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005891
Kudos: 6





	Regrets, I've Had A Few

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time - team mates, to friends, to lovers - an obvious evolution of their relationship, and it wasn't as if she didn't like him, love him in a way.

Of course, even though some crazy things had resulted from their time travelling adventures, she couldn't ever have expected his wife to come back from the dead, but Lucy had to ask herself, after it happened, if Jessica had ever really been gone in the first place, and the answer was no.

Wyatt never had really let go, and so Jessica lived on, in his heart and eventually in the world again, eventually leaving Lucy just where she had to have known she would always be, standing on the sidelines, watching her own happiness slide away.


End file.
